Different
by rayaikawa
Summary: "I'm different. I know." She continued and he replied: "No. I mean I love you." Riza Hawkeye has always been different and Roy Mustang loved her for it. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 4.


Hey there! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and hits you've been giving to my ROYAI DAY COUNTDOWN Series. :)  
I hope you're all enjoying it. Anyway, here you go... the 4th fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/B.

* * *

They've been going out for a year now and it's always in his place where they end up cuddling at the end of the day.

"Well, we're here again." Roy sighed laying his body on the sofa.

"Why are you sighing?" She asked him.

"I don't like this…" He replied standing up.

"What?" Riza asked again as she rummaged through the cupboard for her mug. She knew the place well and it's as if she had been living there with him.

"Keeping our relationship like this." He followed her to the kitchen.

"Are you tired of your place?" Riza changed the subject. "You could use a little redecorating, and-"

"Riza," Roy grabbed her wrist. "Why can't we?"

Riza sighed this time. "Because we can't. You have to keep an image and I have to stay just as your subordinate in the eyes of everyone." She replied turning around to face his colonel.

"But I don't like that." Roy frowned slightly.

"You want to be a fuhrer, yes?" Riza said and he added. "Then we have to keep it a secret."

"But I want to be a fuhrer and be with you." Roy didn't have to add that he wanted to marry her. "I want to take you out, introduce you to everyone and not just keep you here in my rotten apartment all the time."

"But it's okay this way."

Roy raised his eyebrow on her for once. "You're okay with it?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want you to be just okay." Roy stood beside her, leaning against the countertop. "I want you to enjoy it, love it; feel like you're in heaven."

"As long as it's with you, I'm fine, really." Riza took a sip of the newly made coffee.

Roy looked at her for a few moments as he adored her features, her body, the light sipping sound she made, he was madly in love with her. "Me too…" And he smiled lightly.

Then there was silence. It wasn't the eerie silence that usually occupied awkward moments. This was their kind of silence; the comforting one they always shared every evening that they spent in Roy's cramped apartment. It was refreshing that at the end of every harsh day they brave through, they're like this. Drinking coffee and marvelling at the presence of each other. It was a wonderful relationship that came from strong reliance, loyalty and love. He could still remember the first time he asked her out. He was so scared that he was stuttering at every syllable. And then their first kiss that he enjoyed so badly, it was immediately followed by the second, the third. Every memory he had with her was beautiful just like how she stood there, merely sipping coffee. He loved her so much than he could ever say.

She had never been the bouncy, flirty girl either, he mused. He remembered the first time he got to his master's house and she was there serving tea. Her then trimmed hair and the way she spoke gently, kindly. Even after the war that changed both their lives so much, she stayed by his side; the same kind girl, now a woman that he loved.

Roy giggled at his schoolboy-like recall about his lieutenant. He's that madly in love with her he's starting to sound like a 15-year old rather than a 30-year old colonel of the great Amestris.

"What's funny?" Riza asked.

"Nothing, I'm just remembering embarrassing things." Roy replied. "Like how much I love you and all that it's making me sound like a love sick guy."

"At least now you know how those girls who fangirl about you feel." Riza commented with her rather sharp sense of humor.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy chuckled. "Sorry for being handsome and charming. I sort of feel sorry for you, Riza, you have a painfully good-looking lover and soon to be husband."

Riza raised her eyebrows and smiled. "It's more of a blessing than a burden really."

"Oh, wow. Really?" Roy quite taken a back replied. "How so?"

"Well, I'm rather assured I'd have a steady job for the rest of my life." Riza replied. "Like maybe, scare him that I'd shoot him if he doesn't do his paperwork. Then when he's done, I could dump more work on his desk."

Roy chuckled again. She's different. She's like a jewel in a sea of garbage. Like there was one time that he had been so curious as to what gift to give her on their monthsary. When he finally had the guts to ask her, she merely replied that she didn't like flowers, chocolates or jewellery. In the end he got her a new gun holster and she absolutely adored it. Now that's some unique gift to a girl.

Roy slipped his hand inside his pocket to retrieve a present.

"You know Riza," Roy explained. "I'm really happy to be with you this way even if it's just a secret… One day, I promise, the whole world will know."

"I'm sorry I'm keeping it like this." Riza replied. "It must really hurt you and-"

"No. I said I'm happy right?" Roy interrupted. "I'm happy I found you."

"Yeah, I know." Riza replied. "You tell me that every night, I know what you mean."

"Uh-huh." Roy smiled and took Riza's hand and placed the gift. It was a fountain pen. "I'm always challenged when it comes to gift shopping."

"I'm different. I know." She continued. "I'm a great inconvenience and-"

"No. I mean I love you."

Riza smiled and grabbed the coat Riza bought for Roy; her present. She placed it around him and buried her face on his chest. In return he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Happy Anniversary, Riza."

"Happy Anniversary, Roy."

* * *

Well, how was it? I hope you guys liked it. And also, with every fiber of my being, I would like the thank you for the hits, favorites and most especially the reviews. I am all the more encouraged. Thank you!

If it's not so much to ask, please do help me improve by reviewing. : See you tomorrow for the 5th fic! ^w^

_04_


End file.
